


Strings

by mckinnikins



Series: Strings and Feathers [1]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Car rides, I Tried, M/M, honestly erin's reaction to these is all i need to go on, named after their two dead friends (ha!), ronan lynch is super in love with adam parrish, they're going to have moody adopted babies together called gansey and noah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-25 11:50:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4959568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mckinnikins/pseuds/mckinnikins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>or, what happens when a snake falls for a boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Erin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin/gifts).



> I've never posted anything to AO3 before, never written any fanfiction that isn't TRC and only on tumblr (rachiller, if you're wondering) so I don't really know how it works but I'd just like to say enjoy and I'm sorry for this. Reviews or whatever are appreciated, I'm always glad to discover if my writing is actually...okayish. Thanks.

Ronan Lynch is secrets and black ink and sharp smiles. 

Adam Parrish is dust and shadows and dark eyes. A neglected ornament of little value and great beauty. Ronan Lynch desperately wants to take Adam Parrish off the mantelpiece and dust him off. Adam Parrish seems to be deliberately oblivious. 

Everything Ronan does is a cry for Adam’s affection. The manibus. The Barns. Showing up at his little hovel at St. Agnes at three in the morning, sober as a saint but with wild eyes that suggest he’s less than an angel. Ronan Lynch wants to drink from the pool that is Adam Parrish until he drowns in it. “What are you doing here, Ronan?” Adam asks and his eyes are tired, so tired, but Ronan can tell sleep evades him. He knows what insomnia looks like on a person. In some it manifests itself in tiny replica towns and in some, nighttime drives, but in Adam, it’s tossing and turning and smudges under his eyes that might be dirt or bruises or both. “drive with me, Parrish,” Ronan says, voice strangely gentle but eyes fierce. Ready to take rejection with a savage smile that says he doesn’t care when he cares more than anything. 

But Adam nods, disappears for a moment and reappears wearing shoes. He follows the middle Lynch to the car and no words are exchanged. Ronan drives, as still nothing is said. Silently, he reaches over and turns on the radio. Instead of the heavy EDM that usually pounds through the speakers, what comes out is soft, haunting, something that makes Ronan think of green fields and colourful cattle and the innocence of childhood. Adam’s eyes begin to droop.

Still Ronan drives, not to the Barns, or go home, or anywhere. He just drives. But then he makes the mistake of glancing over at the focus of his deepest, most deeply guarded affections, and Ronan Lynch nearly lets go of the steering wheel as his heart leaps at the sight. Adam’s dusty eyelashes brush his cheeks as his eyes drift closed, his face softened by weariness and in that moment, in that brief glance, he is the most beautiful thing in this world, in the dream world, in any world. Ronan is lost. 

Ronan stops the car, pulls over at the side of the road and still nothing has been said and his courage cannot extend to this and yet, and yet, he leans towards Adam, who blinks sleepily at him, who asks, “why’re we stopped,” who breaks the silence finally with his beautiful dusty henrietta accent, and Ronan Lynch kisses Adam Parrish. 

One would expect a kiss from a snake to be poisonous. To burn and sting and corrode. One would be wrong. It is gentle, fleeting, filled with a soft need, a quiet question, a “may I?”

A kiss from Adam Parrish, it turns out, even a sleepy Adam Parrish, is loud need and grasping fingers and whispered laughter and Ronan Lynch has never felt so alive. 

Like all things, it has to end. 

"Why?“ Is the first word, uttered from an Adam Parrish whose mouth is a little swollen looking, maybe, or it could just be the darkness in the car. Ronan Lynch, whose mouth definitely looks swollen, whose wild eyes, full of burning something, are somehow soft, somehow quiet, whispers back, uncertainty tinging his voice, "why not?" 

In response, much to the great joy of Ronan Lynch, middle son of Niall Lynch and undesirable snake, unapproachable predator, Adam Parrish, beautiful dusty Adam Parrish kisses him. 

Nothing is said when Ronan leaves Adam home, walks with him right to the door. Adam, looking like he might fall asleep on the spot, does not invite him inside. Ronan doesn’t ask. 

The next day, when Ronan and Gansey take the Pig to St. Agnes to pick Adam up for adventuring, Blue is already sitting in the back whispering with a sly looking Noah, and nothing is said of the events of last night. Adam shoots Ronan a shy sort of grin, bumps fists with him while Noah and Blue snicker like little children. Or gossips hoarding a shared secret. 

Ronan Lynch is going to murder that no-good Ghost spy.


End file.
